particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaduridos Communist Party (PAG)
The Gaduridos Communist Party is the political Party of the working class and of all working people, fully dedicated to serving the people of Gaduridos and Gaduridos itself. Its prime goals are building Socialism and Communism – a new society freed from the exploitation of man by man, from oppression, inequality and injustice. A society where the development of productive forces, the progress of science and technology, and ever greater economic, social, political and cultural democracy will guarantee workers’ and people’s freedom, equality, high living standards, culture, an ecologically balanced environment and respect for human beings. General Secretary Álvaro Cunhal (4108-4130) Ary Pereira (4130-4144) Bento Gonçalves (4144-4176) Rita Rato (4225-4249) Enzo Rivera (4249-4277) Marco Giacometti (4405-) Secretariat of the Central Committee Marco Giacometti (General Secretary) Adriana Bellini (culture specialist) Nicolo Idris (science specialist) Federico Castagno (justice specialist) Georgio De Luca (agriculture specialist) Alfredo Rizzo (finance specialist) Carlo Mancini (labour specialist) Fabia Davide (health specialist) Bianca Marchesi (education specialist) Elda Palazzo (defence specialist) Paola Ferri (environment specialist) Tito Lori (infrastructure specialist) Angelo Cunhal (internal affairs specialist) Stefano Venturi (foreign affairs specialist) Historical Leaders Álvaro Cunhal '- The first General Secretary of the GCP; First Head of Government from the GCP; First Head of State from the GCP. 'Rita Rato '- First General Secretary of the GCP, after the 4225 reformation; the first woman to reach this position; minister for Health and Social Services from 4109 to 4129, from 4138 to 4142 and from 4170 to 4174, being the longest running minister from the GCP. [[Bento Gonçalves|'Bento Gonçalves]] - Former General Secretary; Head of State from the GCP. Alessandro Giacometti '- Head of State from 4234 to 4255. Longest running Head of State from the CGP. History I Congress: In 4108, the GCP was founded, and Álvaro Cunhal was elected as its first General Secretary In the 4113 elections, the GCP won 45 of the 201 seats, and was able to gather support to head a progressive Government in Gaduridos. From 4176 to 4178, Álvaro Cunhal was the Head of State of Gaduridos. After a long period of inactivity, the GCP has been reformed in 4225. In 4228, the GCP gathered enough votes, with the support of the Socialist Party of Gaduridos, to elect Bento Gonçalves as the Head of State of Gaduridos. From 4234 to 4255, Alessandro Giacommetti was the President of the Union. After a long period of inactivity, the GCP has been reformed in 4405. Political Speeches and Statements "The rights we have gained in the past few years are under siege! The people of Gaduridos must unite to defeat this right-wing alliance that lurks in the shadows of Parliament! We hereby appeal to every worker, do not give up on your struggle for a better tomorrow. It is possible to overcome the capitalist threats. We must develop the worker and people's struggle for the defense of what is rightfully ours! Expect resistance! They shall not pass!" '- March 4114 -Speech by Álvaro Cunhal, General Secretary of the Gaduridos Communist Party, in response to a right-wing neo-liberal platform, which was defeated. "Today we moved forward. The people of Gaduridos have elected a progressive Government, which will carry on with the improvement of living conditions for the working class and for the people of our Nation. This is a step in the right direction, but we cannot lower our guard. The right-wing neo-liberals will always try to take rights away from the working people in order to enlarge the already massive fortunes that very few monopolies possess. The GCP is proud to be in the Government with two friends, the RDP and the NCP. Working together, we can say that happiness for the people of Gaduridos is within our grasp. We shall not waver! With the support of the workers of our great Nation, this goal will be achieved!" '- June 4114 - Speech by Álvaro Cunhal, General Secretary of the Gaduridos Communist ' Party, reacting to the appointment of the Government, headed by the '''Communists, in front of a massive crowd in Tansaal, South Vintalli. "Comrades! The growing struggle of the working class in Gaduridos is proof that the people wants that the change this Government has been developing must continue! We ask of you not to give up on your demands, and do not lose morale over the frequent attempts by the capitalist class to regain their lost power. In an effort to achieve even greater victories, the workers of Gaduridos must unite!" '- November 4116 - Speech by Bento Gonçalves, '''member of the GCP's Central Committee and minister of Trade and Industry, at a rally with industrial workers from Azban, Marligantos.' "In light of the election results, we can say that the path of hapinness and freedom for the people of Gaduridos has every possibility of continuing. We require only for all democratic and patriotic forces in Gaduridos to unite, to keep the neo-liberals away from power. With this being said, the UFL only won't lead the Government if they choose not to. The GCP gives them all support, in order to continue improving our Nation." '- October 4117 - Speech by Álvaro Cunhal, '''General Secretary of the GCP, reacting to the latest electoral results while warning about the possibility of radical neo-liberals taking power in Gaduridos.' "In the Government, we always ask ourselves where we are going to get the money we need to fund the Social Services. But that must never be the first question. The first thing we must think about is if the people of Gaduridos need more social services. If we come to the conclusion that we could improve in that area, as we have been doing in the past terms, it is our duty, as cabinet members, to find the money to provide for the people of our Nation." '- October 4120 - excerpt from what was said by Rita Rato, '''minister of Social Services and member of the GCP's Central Committee, at a debate about Finances and Social Services, which also had the participation of the GCP's finance specialist, Eugénio Rosa.' "We see clearly, comrades, that the right-wing neo-liberals want to take away what is rightfully ours! The new attack they try to perpetrate is to end collective bargaining! This means they want to destroy our right to organize! We must not let this happen. We want to ensure every single worker in Gaduridos that the GCP is ready to take the fight to the streets. If that is the case, we are counting on the working class of Gaduridos to be ready: to strike, to take the fight to them! They must not pass!" '- Speech by Bento Gonçalves, member of the GCP's Central Committee, in a Communist rally in a factory in Pernessia.' "Today is a glorious day! This day we defeated the right-wing neo-liberal Government! The people, with their struggle, with their vote, have brought progress to Gaduridos once again." '- Excerpt from a speech by Ary Pereira, General Secretary of the GCP, during a rally in Pernessia.' "We approach the first elections since the reformation of the GCP. The December elections are a crucial moment in the path for a better tomorrow. This being said, we cannot forget that the everyday struggles for a good quality of living, so we can live happily in our country, are the most important aspect of that same path. We appeal to the people of Gaduridos, fight for your rights! And bring those everyday struggles to the election day, and vote accordingly, vote GCP!" '- August 4228 - Speech by Rita Rato, General Secretary of the GCP, in a GCP workers' rally in South Vintalli.' "The GCP sees the recent events with resentment. We will do anything in order to safeguard the well being of the people of Gaduridos, against actions that could send our country into civil war. Therefore, the GCP hereby creates a paramilitary force, the Armed Revolutionary Action (ARA). We are a revolutionary party, and will take revolutionary action. We must stand united, against fascism! " '- 4229 - Resolution passed by '''the Secretariat of the Central Committee of the GCP, regarding the surge '''in paramilitary activities across different parties.' "The GCP cannot be surprised at such an act from the SCP. We mustn't forget that this is the same party that wants to bring back the death penalty. As such, little or no good can we expect from the SCP. However, this shocking act clearly draws a line in the sand. On one side, stands the progressive movement: open to all, regardless of gender, race, sexual orientation or belief, the side that states openly that the People, united, will never be defeated; on the other side, we have those, such as the SCP, that want that People to be divided: homophobes, racists, fascists. We know on which side we stand. We do want an United Nation, despite the filthy accusations by the SCP. We hereby make an appeal to every party, to every person in our Nation: We can be united! Say no to the motion of no confidence, and take a stand for liberty." '- 4229 - Statement '''from the Secretariat of the Central Committee of the GCP, regarding a '''motion of no confidence presented at the Federal Assembly, against a '''progressive Government.' "Most importantly, we need to thank everyone that has voted for the GCP, in particular those who constitute the 1 million and 300 thousand new votes for the GCP. This clearly shows the correctness of the project we have for our Nation. We can say with all certainty now that the working class and the People of Gaduridos trust in the GCP and in its actions. The commitment we now make is one of not letting that trust be in vain. We will continue to fight, through struggle and proposal, for a fairer Gaduridos, in which everyone can live happily. Towards Socialism in Gaduridos! Lets get to work, comrades!" '- Speech by Rita Rato, regarding the 4231 elections results.' "The 4255 elections will forever be remembered as the ones that made the political board clear. The GSA withdrew support from the GCPs candidate, Alessandro Giacometti, and has supported the systems candidate. This caused Alessandro Giacometti to lose the election, ending a cycle of over 20 years as President of the Union. Despite this betrayal, the GCP gained 36 seats, and won the states of Marligantos and South Vintalli, retaking what was once a Communist stronghold. These results demonstrate that the people of our Nation trust their Party, the GCP. We hereby appeal to every worker: stand with the GCP, stand for your rights!" '- Statement by the Secretariat of the Central Committee of the GCP, regarding the 4255 election results.' "May 4408 marks the 300th anniversary of the Gaduridos Communist Party. The Central Committee will develop a series of events, political rallies and demonstrations leading up to that date, and starting in May 4407. There will be a massive rally in Tansaal, South Vintalli, in May 4407, to demonstrate the Party's power amongst the working class of Gaduridos. We appeal for every worker to participate in the rally and show the strength of the working class! This rally will have the presence of the GCP's General Secretary Marco Giacometti, of the leader of the Socialist Revolutionary International Guard and member of the GCP's Central Committee, Stefano Venturi, and of the famous Gaduridan artist and member of the GCP's Central Committee Adriana Bellini." '- Announcement from the GCP's Central Committee, regarding the 300th anniversary of the GCP.' "The Prime Minister managed to speak a lot, but say nothing. Actually, all that the Prime Minister just pointed out means one thing, and one thing only: we could have moved further. We could have strengthened the working class. We could have made Gaduridos a fairer country to live in. But, due to the constraints of this "center block", we didn't. I would like to point out one example: The filthy rich of Gaduridos pay only 16% in taxes. This is absurd. Even if dialogue was achieved, which the GCP praises, even if compromise was achieved, there are some things we cannot overlook. Overall, this cabinet has been the cabinet of the "possibility", but never the cabinet of the "achievement". I hope the next one will be a cabinet of true progress, of true achievement." '- Speech by Marco Giacometti, General Secretary of the GCP, in response to the 4413 State of the Nation address by Prime Minister Neil O'Hara (GPA).' |Colour = Red|Seats2 Title = Provinces|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet seats|Seats3 = |Website = www.gcp.gd|politics = |political parties = |elections = |Slogan = Socialism in Gaduridos|Membership = 52 367|party_logo = }}